


Black Letter

by ImKindaWavy



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kizami Yuuya is his own warning, M/M, Smut, This ain't sweet, What Have I Done, that's your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKindaWavy/pseuds/ImKindaWavy
Summary: Dark Smut. That's all this essentially is.Also--I don't know anything about Corpse Party. I'm writing it because my friend asked for it-I've never written Yaoi before-(I made up the entire lore with the black letter thing)-I tried my bestEnjoy I guess
Relationships: Kizami Yuuya/Kurosaki Kensuke
Kudos: 42





	Black Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confused_TrashCan_Lid_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_TrashCan_Lid_8/gifts).



One second Kensuke was rejoicing at the sight of his friend alive and well, and the next he was up against a wall with a knife at his neck. “Y-Yuuya, what are you doing?” 

  
  


“Don’t. Don’t call me that. You're not worthy, Kurosaki.” 

Yuuya’s face betrayed no emotion, scarily. He didn’t seem upset or angry, nor calm or serene. Just nothing. Kensuke wasn’t an idiot. He was well aware of the fact that Yuuya was a psychopath. The hamster incident made sure of that. He’d just hoped that he would have some sort of soft spot when it came to him. The blade cutting into his skin told him otherwise.

  
  


Kensuke chuckled bitterly. _‘What a way to go._ ’ “I’m sorry. Maybe if I’d done more when we were children this would’ve turned out differently.” 

  
  


Yuuya cocked his head at that, stony expression cracking into a new one. He looked perplexed. The raven haired boy cast a slightly disinterested glance behind himself before grabbing Kensuke by the wrist and pulling him behind him. He set a fast pace, essentially dragging the smaller boy behind him. Pulling them into a classroom, Yuuya pushed the younger boy down into a chair by the shoulders. 

  
  


“Explain.”

  
  


Kensuke was taken aback. What did he mean, ‘Explain’? Taking a second to catch his breath and lick his chapped lips, Kensuke thought of what to say. Whatever he said next could result in his death, so he needed to be cautious. 

  
  


“It- It’s just that, you always said that you felt alone when we were younger. Maybe if I had been around more to assure you that you weren’t, then maybe you wouldn’t have ended up this way. I was never good at that kind of stuff though… I suppose I wasn’t the best friend.” Kensuke looked down at his shoes. This was dumb. Yuuya was definitely going to kill him anyway. He probably just got confused because he didn’t know what remorse was. Or any emotion, really.

  
  


Cold fingers grabbed him by the jaw and yanked his head upwards. Yuuya was very intimidating when they were eye to eye. “That’s enough sniveling like a child.” His face was released. He was going to die. “Have you ever heard of a Black Letter?” Huh? 

  
  


“A Black Letter? No. I don't know what that is.” Kensuke’s voice slightly trembled. His life was in Yuuya’s hands right now, and that’s the worst place it could be. The older boy let out a long-suffering sigh. Like this was supposed to be common knowledge.

  
  


“Well, in ancient times, Chinese soldiers would write letters home to their loved ones before they left for the war. They were written on black parchment, with white ink.” He began to casually flip the knife through his fingers. “They wrote everything they could think of in those letters. What was happening, where they were going, thoughts, aspirations, etcetera. ”

  
  


Kensuke nodded, not knowing where this was going. “Ok… What does that have to do with me?”

  
  


Instead of snapping at him, like he expected him to do, Yuuya smiled. “I want _you_ to be my black letter.”

  
  


The purple haired boy couldn’t help but blush slightly at the beginning of the sentence. _I want you…_ he’d always had a bit of a crush on the older boy. Even so, he was still nervous at that last bit. “W-what do you mean by that?” 

  
  


Yuuya tossed the knife onto a nearby desk carelessly, chuckling as Kesuke jumped with the noise. He kneeled before the younger boy, and rested his hands on his knees. “Let’s be realistic Kurosaki, you're probably gonna die here.” Kensuke winced at how casually Yuuya talked about his demise. “But you could do some good. All I want is to write what has occurred on your back. If you do this for me I’ll do something for you.” He ran his hand up Kensuke’s thigh.

  
  


Kensuke shivered. “That’s all you want from me?”

  
  


Yuuya grinned sinfully, “That’s all. Regardless of if you somehow survive, or die, my account of events will be on your skin.” He reached up towards Kensuke’s head, and he almost expected him to grab his cheek. Instead Yuuya reached for the desk behind him, retrieving the knife. “I’ll reward you greatly.”

  
  


“H-how?” Kensuke stuttered, almost choking on his saliva. 

  
  


Yuuya reached up and grabbed Kensuke’s growing erection through his pants. “I’m not an idiot, I know you want me _Kensuke._ ” The younger boy trembled as Yuuya purred his name. “If you let me do this, I’ll fuck you.” He stated bluntly. 

  
  


“How w-would you do it?” He questioned, nervously. 

  
  


Yuuya smiled, and held up the knife. Kensuke swallowed hard. _‘What choice do I have? It’s either this or death, most likely.’_ He looked up at the black haired boy. His head was cocked, obviously awaiting an answer. _‘Besides, he’s right, I’ve always wanted him.’_ Even after coming to this conclusion, Kensuke was still scared. It wasn’t like he wanted to be sliced into, by Yuuya no less. 

  
  


The older boy, noticing his fear, put on a mock sympathetic expression. “Aw, you don’t have to be scared. I can fuck you first if you like. We don’t have to mix business with pleasure.” He spoke softly, stroking Kensuke’s now sweat soaked face with the knife. His grip down below tightened, and Kensuke somehow found his voice. 

  
  


“Ok. I-I’ll let you do it.” 

  
  


Yuuya’s face split into a sinister grin. “Perfect.” He stood up, motioning for Kensuke to do the same. The purple haired boy did, rising out of the chair on shaking legs. “Strip.” He said. Kensuke froze. He knew that he wanted to do this but- his face was suddenly grabbed. Yuuya glared at him. “Don’t make me repeat myself. You’re lucky that I didn’t kill you.” He sighed, seeming to try and calm himself. “You do as I say, you don’t touch me, and you don’t come until I say so. Understand?” Kensuke nodded slowly, and began to pull his clothes off.

  
  


Once he was fully naked, he stood awkwardly covering himself. Yuuya clicked his tongue disapprovingly, as he set the knife down. “Show me.” Kensuke hesitated. “ **Now, Kurosaki,** ” He demanded, his voice seeming to drop an octave. 

  
  


The younger boy slowly but surely dropped his hands, looking down shyly. “W-what do y-”

  
  


“Shut up.” Yuuya snapped, approaching Kensuke quickly. His hand lashed out, grabbing the purple haired boy’s cock. “Not very big, Kurosaki.” He commented, beginning to stroke him. Kensuke didn’t respond, instead letting out little groans, his knees slightly buckling.

Yuuya pulled his hand away, mockingly pouting at Kensuke when he released a disappointed whine. “Don’t worry, I’ll uphold our deal, you’ll get to come.” He held out his hand in front of the younger boys face. “Spit.” Kensuke did as told, spitting into Yuuya’s hand as much saliva as he could muster. Which, based on the older boy’s expression, wasn't nearly enough. 

  
  


The raven haired teen rolled his eyes. “Open your mouth.” Kensuke hesitated, but obeyed. _‘What is he planning t-’_ Yuuya shoved his fingers down Kensuke’s throat, causing him to gag and salivate excessively. His hand now thoroughly covered in spit, Yuuya forcefully turned Kensuke around and bent him over a desk. 

  
  


“Stay still.”

Kensuke gasped as Yuuya pressed a wet finger against his hole. “Relax. Or don’t. It’s up to you whether this is going to hurt or not. I’m not going to hold your hand.” The older teen muttered, slightly prodding Kensuke’s entrance. The smaller boy took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax as Yuuya finally slipped a finger into him. 

  
  


Yuuya slowly thrust his finger in and out, slightly wiggling it around. Kensuke released little sighs and gasps, feeling light headed as Yuuya slowly added one finger after another. Once he reached three, the older boy sped up, setting a vicious pace. “Ah! Y-Yuuya!” Kesuke cried out.

  
  


The raven haired boy only went faster, chuckling. “This was a lot easier then I thought it would be.” He leaned forward, murmuring into the younger boy’s ear. “You finger yourself in the ass often, don’t you?” He reached his other hand around the younger boy, and grasped his cock, stroking it. “I bet you think about me when you do it.” He husked over the purple haired boy’s mewls and moans.

  
  


“I-I..” Kensuke couldn’t finish the sentence, his brain going dizzy with pleasure.

  
  


Yuuya tightened his grip, and Kensuke’s stomach clenched. He was close. “Yuuya! Please!” The younger teen moaned needily. Just like that, Yuuya stopped, pulling both his hands away. Kensuke whimpered, his thighs trembling. “Please…” He begged again. He was tempted to reach down and finish himself off, but he was sure that Yuuya wouldn’t appreciate that.

  
  


“Don’t start blubbering,” There was the sound of a belt buckle coming undone. “I said I would fuck you,” Kensuke’s hips were suddenly grabbed by cold hands. “And I will.” With that, Yuuya pressed the crown of his cock against Kensuke’s entrance and began to push into him. The younger teen let out a strangled moan as he stretched to accommodate Yuuya’s considerable girth.

  
  


“Fuck, you’re still tight.” The raven haired teen groaned, thrusting his length into him deeper. Kensuke let out a loud moan as Yuuya bottomed out, his cock buried in him. The older boy didn’t waste any time, beginning to thrust brutally into the smaller boy. Kesuke choked on a sob, crying out. It felt overwhelmingly good, but there was still some pain.

  
  


“What’s wrong? Does it hurt?” He grunted sarcastically, canting his hips roughly.

  
  


“I-I… Fuck! More! Please more!” Kensuke pleaded, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

  
  


“Wow,” Yuuya chuckled, breathily. “You're a bit of a whore, aren’t you?” 

  
  


Kensuke dazedly nodded, causing the older boy to snicker. “Most certainly, then.” He reached his hand up to Kensuke’s face. “Open.” The younger boy obeyed, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Yuuya thrust three fingers in. “Suck.” The purple haired boy did as told, gripping the desk so hard his knuckles went white. 

  
  


Yuuya pulled his dripping fingers from Kensuke’s mouth and wrapped them around his cock, stroking it roughly. The younger boy gasped as he clenched the older boy tighter with the action. “Fuck, you're so damn tight.” The older teen husked, using his thumb to rub the younger boys crown. “I might just keep you alive so you can be my personal fuck-toy. Would you like that?”

  
  


Kensuke nodded, his vision was going white. He was gonna come. “Please…” He begged wantonly. “Please let me come!”

  
  


Yuuya chuckled darkly. “I’m sorry what was that?” He questioned, pounding into him harder. 

  
  


“I’m gonna come, Yuuya!” He sobbed. 

The raven haired boy’s pace faltered. He was close too. “Fuck. Fine.” His grip on both Kensuke’s hip and his cock tightened. “Come.” He demanded. 

  
  


And Kensuke did. Fire danced across every nerve ending, as he trembled and shook. His back arched as his cock throbbed, painting the floor with his release. He let out a loud moan, feeling Yuuya suddenly stop, going stock still. The older boy’s cock pulsed, spurts of his hot come filling the younger boy and somewhat soothing his abused hole.

  
  


Kensuke released a blissful sigh, relaxing against the desk. That was good. Amazing even. Almost amazing enough for him to forget what was coming next. Key word almost. He felt Yuuya pull out, and heard him zip up his fly and replace his belt. Like nothing had happened.

  
  


Kensuke sighed. He felt the cold bite of the knife as it was pressed against his skin. He didn’t move. He had his end of the deal to hold up after all. There were no words exchanged as Yuuya made the first cut. Kensuke grit his teeth. _‘I’m gonna survive this, Yuuya. Just you watch.’_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What even is an ending? Who knows? Anyway I tried my best. So... yeah.


End file.
